Tacones altos
by sonrais777
Summary: Alya está frustrada por culpa de algunos problemas en su trabajo, pero para su sorpresa, unos tacones altos es justo lo que recetó su doctor, o mejor dicho, una rubia con aires de diva.


**Hola a todos! He aquí un one-shot que me ha encantado escribir. No hay mucho del fandom de esta pareja y debo decir que he querido poner mi granito de arena. Así que… esto salió y me ha encantado! Muchas a gracias a quienes se pasan a leer y sin más qué decir además de agradecer a Thomas Astruc y compañía por tan genial serie… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Tacones altos.

Capítulo único.

Alya Cesaire estaba furiosa, bueno, no furiosa, rabiosa podría ser la palabra exacta, y cuando llegó al café restaurante para ver a sus amigas esperaba que no notaran su mal humor, aunque fue completamente inútil.

-¿Qué te pasa Cesaire? Parece que echas espuma por la boca.

-No empieces Chloe.- si alguien en el pasado le hubiese dicho que se haría amiga de Chloe Bourgeois, la pedante hija del alcalde de ese entonces se habría reído hasta que le diese un ataque.

-Alya, ¿te molesta algo?- intentó preguntar Marinette nerviosa de ver como la vena de la frente de su amiga parecía hincharse más, cosa que a Chloe le daba gracia. Entonces Alya harta, azota el menú que estaba viendo en la mesa.

-Lo que pasa es que en mi trabajo son idiotas.- ambas la miraron con grandes ojos hasta que Chloe toma la pajilla de su bebida.

-¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió? Siempre dices que tu trabajo es lo mejor del mundo.

-Sí, Alya, ¿qué pasó? Hace una semana decías que estabas cerca de ser una reportera mejor.

-Pues hace una semana no tenía a Angelique conmigo.

-¿Quién es Angelique?- preguntó Marinette y Alya afiló su mirada mirando un punto lejano.

-Solo la zorra más grande que ha pisado la cadena.

-Uyy, esto se pone bueno.- Marinette le dio una mirada reprobatoria a Chloe y la rubia solo bajó los hombros con una sonrisa. Alya tomó aire para poder hablar.

-Esa chica compite conmigo para ser aprendiz de Nadja, pero la muy… zorra se ha metido en el bolsillo a uno de los directores y este me criticó hoy por mi apariencia. ¡¿En serio?! Dijo que debía cambiar mi guardarropa.

-¿Qué tiene de malo tu ropa?- ahora la que estaba de mal humor era Marinette, ya que el traje pantalón color blanco que llevaba Alya fue diseño de Marinette junto con otros dos que le dio el día que fue admitida en la televisora.

Ese día Alya se veía preciosa con un recogido alto que dejaba solo unos rizos enmarcar su rostro, su traje marfil con una blusa de cuello alto y sin mangas color naranja, y unas discretas zapatillas que apenas y tenían tacón. Se veía bien pero eso parecía no convencer al sujeto de dirección que parecía haberla tomado contra ella.

-Yo pienso que está bien, pero este me dijo que era joven y debía sacar provecho de mi juventud.

-O sea que quiere que te veas como un deseable trozo de carne.- concluyó Chloe.

-Y para colmo me dijo, o me ordenó, que consiguiera un calzado más apropiado, ¿cómo puede meterse hasta con mi calzado? Y todo por culpa de… esa.- Marinette tomó sus manos.

-Espero puedas arreglar eso. No me imagino que se quejen de mi apariencia en mi trabajo.

-Marinette eres una diseñadora de modas de la casa Gabriel. Quien te diga algo sobre tu trabajo y apariencia merece morir por crímenes contra la moda.- dijo Alya recobrando un poco de buen humor y Chloe asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque, si me permiten decirlo, podrían agregar una cosa en su guardarropa.

-¿Y qué es según tú?- pregunto Alya algo hosca pero Chloe ignoró su tono.

-Unos buenos zapatos de tacón alto.

-¿Unos tacones?- Marinette alzó la ceja.

-Por supuesto. Al menos unos buenos zapatos para resaltar las piernas.

-Sin ofender pero mi centro de gravedad no puede con algo más de diez centímetros.- dijo Marinette mirando con orgullo las zapatillas negras de tacón de tres centímetros que tenían una pequeña rosa como adorno.

-Olvídalo Chloe, yo necesito correr y moverme cuando hay una noticia.- Chloe arrugó la boca, había visto esos zapatos que parecían para una abuelita cuando llegó.

-No digo que los usen todo el tiempo. Solo en ocasiones especiales...

-Y breves.- interrumpió Marinette y Chloe rodó los ojos.

-De acuerdo, también breves durante el día. Y créanme cuando les digo que unos buenos tacones altos pueden hacer maravillas para cualquier mujer, incluso en la cama.- las dos chicas miraron con atención a la rubia que sonrió tras la pajilla de su vaso de limonada.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Alya ya que Marinette parecía haberse vuelto muda.

-Nathaniel se vuelve loco cuando uso mis bellos tacones negros cuando estamos en privado.- Marinette rio.

-¿Esos de suela dorada que tienen un cruce al frente? Cielos, ya no te veré igual cuando los lleves puestos.- Chloe bufó sacudiendo su mano restando importancia a su comentario.

-Lo que quiero decir. Es que pecar un poco de vanidad no es malo.

-No me convences.- declaró Alya y Chloe se levantó de golpe.

-Pues vamos de compras. Mesero, envuelva la comida para llevar por favor.

-¡Chloe!- se quejó Marinette al ver como su plato de pasta carbonara desaparecía frente a ella y Alya lanzó un bufido.

-¿Que pretendes Chloe?

-Hacerles un favor. Hay un par de tiendas esplendidas a una calle de aquí.

-Estamos en la hora de comida.- dijo Alya y Chloe solo sonrió de lado.

-Entonces tenemos que movernos rápido.

Prácticamente fueron arrastradas a tiempo record hacia las tiendas que Chloe quería ver. La rubia no perdió tiempo en comprar un nuevo par de zapatos negros y aunque a Marinette le llamaron la atención unas bonitas sandalias entretejidas, el poder de persuasión de Chloe la hizo comprar unos tacones altos, rojos de gamuza con una cinta en los tobillos. Oh, pero Alya no se dejaría arrastrar por ese juego, los precios de cada par de zapatos significaba una mordida muy grande al dinero del mes y ya estaba viendo a Marinette contrariada y haciendo cuentas. No, no y no. No caería en la trampa de la moda. No, no... Sí. Unos tacones que blancos marfil estaban en ese aparador tentándola como un fruto prohibido.

-Son preciosos. Y combinan con este traje que te hizo Marinette.- y allí estaba la serpiente con su cabellera rubia.- Están rebajados. Se te verían perfectos... solo entra y cómpralos.- oh Eva, sentía tanta empatía con ella ahora…

Cuando regresó a su trabajo comió a tiempo record la comida que había pedido en el café en el elevador hasta el piso diez donde tiró en la basura el contenedor vacío. Se sentó en su lugar y dejó a lado suyo, oculto tras su escritorio, esa bolsa donde reposaban los zapatos que significarían medir muy bien los gastos del resto del mes. Suspiró arrepentida cuando de repente una mano blanca con una manicura francesa adornada de brillos rojos se posó en su escritorio. Al alzar la mirada su aversión fue instantánea al ver a la culpable de su ira con una blusa que parecía a punto de reventar los botones y una falda tan corta que si se agachaba era obvio saber que ya no era virgen. Intentó no bufar por aquel apestoso perfume que tenía puesto, perfecto para matar pestes, o tal vez no si ella seguía viva.

-Angelique…

-¿Dónde has estado Cesaire? Teniamos que corregir el reportaje sobre sociales.

-Estaba en hora de comida. Y no nos corresponde a nosotras, ese es tu trabajo querida, yo ya entregué desde temprano mi reportaje y las correcciones que me tocaban.- vio las mejillas de Angelique sonrojarse molesta.

-¿Que traes ahí?

-Nada que te importe. ¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a pedir puesto en la sección de chismes?- la chica asomó de reojo gracias a esos tacones de veinte centímetros y le dedicó a Alya una sonrisa burlona al reconocer el sello de la tienda en la bolsa.

-Admítelo Cesaire, no tienes lo necesario para estar aquí. Te falta mucho... talento.- dijo inclinándose en la mesa dejando una amplia vista de sus senos. Pero lejos de molestarse Alya arqueó la ceja y sonrió de lado.

-Pues si hablamos de talento periodístico has de estar que sueñas, pero si hablamos de tus otros talentos obviamente no son naturales.- Angelique se irguió mirando a la morena con desdén.

-Acostúmbrate a tener que corregir artículos porque no saldrás de esta oficina, y yo seré la nueva aprendiz de Nadja Chamack.- se dio vuelta agitando su cabello rubio teñido y yéndose a su lugar.

Alya apretó algunos papeles deseando pinchar con las tijeras esos globos que tenía pero luego suspiró cansada, no valía la pena. Después de terminar su turno se dirigió al ascensor para poder ir a su casa y ver que podría cenar.

-Tal vez Marinette pueda darme algo...- pensó sabiendo que Marinette tenía su refrigerador un montón de refractarios con sobras de comida que sus padres le llevaban, y eso podría ayudarle ahora que tenía que apretar cinturón.

Llamó a Marinette, esperó y antes de der enviada al buzón de voz escuchó como contestaban.

-¿A-Allo? ¿Alya?- su voz sonó extraña.

-Hola Marinette. Disculpa, quería saber si puedo pasarme a tu departamento a...

-N-No estoy en mi depar… tamento.

-Mari, ¿estás bien? Suenas extraña.

-De maravilla... estoy... ah.- Alya pegó el teléfono a su oído, escuchaba algo en el fondo y la voz de Marinette que parecía ahogar quejidos o...

-Esos tacones lucen de maravilla, my lady….- Alya se sonrojó, ¿esa había sido la voz de Adrien? Sería que estaban los dos…

-¡Cielos! Pero mira la hora, te dejo Mari, tengo algo importante que hacer. Adiós.- colgó y cubrió sus manos con su rostro ahogando un grito. ¿Que había sido eso? Se sintió acalorada y para qué negarlo, húmeda.

Salió del elevador y se despidió del guardia de entrada con una sola mano. Alya no paraba de maldecir imaginando que de seguro Adrien la tendría empotrada sobre un escritorio de alguna oficina, mientras ella tenía puestos esos tacones rojos. Las palabras de Chloe llegaron a su mente. ¿Es que los tacones tenían tanto poder sobre los hombres? Llegó a la parada del bus imaginando el encuentro de sus amigos. Sacudió la cabeza y se golpeó las mejillas con las palmas. ¡Quería gritar! ¿Cómo era posible que sus amigos lo estuvieran haciendo y por culpa de esos tacones?… ¡Maldición! Necesitaba un alivio. Así que tomó una decisión. Apenas llegó a su departamento, se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió de ropa y salió no sin antes tomar de sacar esos tacones de su caja.

Nino bostezó y pasó su mano por su rostro y cabello. El moreno tenía frente a él un sin fin de libros y hojas de estudio y es que aunque estuviese en la facultad de arte, había dos materias ese semestre de teoría e historia y lo estaba volviendo loco. Lanzó la pluma harto, estirando su cuerpo sintiendo cada vertebra tronar hasta que escuchó el timbre de su puerta.

-¿Quien podría ser a estas horas?- se levantó con pesar y al ver por la mirilla vio a Alya vestida con una corta gabardina café. De inmediato abrió la puerta.

-¿Alya? Pensé que no te vería esta semana, nena.

-Bueno, tenía muchas ganas de ver a mi novio. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Adelante.- Nino se hizo a un lado y cuando esta pasó notó lo alta que era Alya de repente y pudo ver la razón.- Oh por todos los...- las piernas de Alya siempre habían sido torneadas, pero esos tacones hacían que se viesen sublimes y largas, y esa gabardina que llegaba un palmo por encima de la rodilla solo recalcaba ese hecho.

Alya le vio sobre el hombro y sonrió ampliamente. Nino se sonrojó al haber sido captado infraganti viendo sus piernas.

-Me... Me alegra tanto verte. Yo... bueno... también te extrañaba.

-¿Podemos ir a tu habitación? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.- Nino tragó duro y... un momento, ¿su cuarto? Una alarma se disparó en su cabeza.

-C-Claro. Solo espera un momento.- corrió hacia su cuarto haciendo reír a lo bajo a Alya.

Nino de inmediato tiró toda la basura que tenía, lanzó al cesto su ropa sucia y sin querer algún trozo de pizza pegado, antes de abrir se detuvo y miro hacia un dormido Wayzz que estaba escuchando música sobre un cojín entre los cascos de Nino. Con mucho cuidado lo trasladó a la sala poniéndolo encima de la mesa. Wayzz solo se movió un poco mientras seguía dormido con una sonrisa ante la música. Nino corrió de regreso a su cuarto y se detuvo al ver a Alya allí de pie en medio del cuarto.

-Lo siento Alya, está un poco desordenado pero si me dejaras un minuto ¡Ooooh!- Alya lo tomó de la ropa y empujó a la cama. Nino se sentó y Alya caminó hacia él colocándose de horcajadas sobre su regazo.

-Yo la veo bien. Mejor preocúpate del desastre que dejaremos al terminar.- se quitó la gabardina y un conjunto de lencería color marfil se mostró frente a Nino que se apoyó con los codos, y el dedo de Alya fue de su cuello a su barbilla en una suave caricia que lo estremeció.- ¿Alguna petición para esta noche?

-N-N-No te quites los tacones.- Alya sonrió y Nino puso sus manos en esas perfectas caderas la atrajo a él para amar con locura a esa mujer de piernas fatales…

Entre tanto, saliendo de las industrias Agreste, Marinette estaba contenta de poder salir en brazos de Adrien como toda una princesa, aunque este le estuviese regañando.

-La próxima vez no uses esos tacones todo el día. Se te ven genial pero me has dado un susto de muerte cuando te caíste.

-Lo siento, minou. Quería darte una sorpresa.

-Está bien, admito que me ha encantado curar tus delicados pies.- Marinette vio sus pies, se había quitado las medias para que Adrien le pusiera una pomada, y Adrien llevaba su bolso y la bolsa con caja donde estaban sus tacones.

-Tal vez… cuando me cure pueda volver a usarlos.

-Marinette…

-Tranquilo Adrien, creo haberles encontrado un mejor uso a estos.- Adrien abrió los ojos al ver esas mirada pícara en su novia.

-Has despertado la curiosidad de este gato.

-¿Solo la curiosidad?- los dos se besaron de camino al auto, deseosos de llegar a su hogar y quizás hacer algo más, aunque por el momento sin incluir los tacones…

Angelique corría como podía con sus altos tacones de más de quince centímetros, pero Alya la rebasó sin problemas con sus sencillas zapatillas y llegó hasta el punto de la noticia primero que ella, sacando las fotografías que necesitaba y entrevistando a los testigos. Nadja Chamack la felicitó por teléfono.

-Muy bien hecho, Alya. El puesto es tuyo.- dijo la veterana reportera y conductora que vio con una sonrisa burlona al ejecutivo que desestimaba el trabajo de la morena.- ¿Qué decía sobre esta practicante?- el hombre se encogió en su lugar sin decir ni una sola palabra.

En tanto Alya no paraba de festejar, lo había conseguido, con sus sencillos zapatos cómodos. Y si bien Chloe tal vez le riñera el no usar sus nuevos zapatos de tacón, le diría que había encontrado un uso más práctico para ellos en la intimidad, y no era la única.

….

**Y… espero que les haya gustado! Gracias a todos por leer! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y nos leemos hasta la siguiente! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
